Un baño, una gran elección
by Agostina-Chan
Summary: Len está tan enamorado de su gemela que siempre se inventa alguna excusa barata para alejarse de esta, pero esta ves su suerte no está de su parte, ¿Qué sucederá esta ves? averiguenlo ustedes.


**N/A: este es un pequeño (por no decir gran) fanfic de mi pareja favorita de Vocaloid, Rin y Len Kagamine, osea que al que no le guste el incesto, twincest o como quieran decirle a esta relación, para algunos enfermiza y para otros fascinante, les pido que por favor no lo lean y no aporten ofensas hacia ellos (aunque no sean personas reales XD), bueno la advertencia está, ahora si, este es un One-shot, UN SOLO CAPÍTULO NADA MÁS, digo para que después no me pidan la continuación.**

**Disclaimers: los personajes de Vocaloid no me pertenecen, si no tendría en casa a un Len-Kun atado de pies y manos súper violable XD.**

**PD: lo iba a subir ayer pero me cortaron el Internet y la luz, perdón gente.**

**PD2: me inspiró una canción del mismo grupo Gumi Megpoid - Kurayami no Paredo. **

En la Mansión Vocaloid.

– Estoy aburrido Rin – Dijo el joven Kagamine a su hermana.

– Yo también – Dijo riendo.

– ¿Qué podemos hacer? – la miró extrañado.

– No se – se acostó en las piernas de Len sorprendiéndolo y haciendo que se sonroje.

– ¿Q-q-qué haces? – tartamudeó.

– Me acuesto en tus piernas... ¿Acaso no me ves y estas ciego?...sería un milagro – dijo riendo aún en las piernas de él.

– No te rías – le dio un sape en la cabeza haciendo que pare de reír y se sobe la zona golpeada.

– Auch... ¿Y eso por qué? –

– Te dije que no rieras y la señorita va y es lo que primero hace – bufó molesto.

En la mansión Vocaloid todos sus integrantes, excepto Rin y Len, habían salido por diversos motivos ese fin de semana, dejándolos solos, ahora mismo se encontraban sentados en el sofá mirando zapping en la televisión.

– Bueno... ¿Qué podemos hacer? – lo miró esperando una respuesta.

– Vos no sé, pero yo me voy a bañar – le dijo separándola de sus piernas rápidamente usando la primera excusa que se le vino a la cabeza.

– Bueno, yo voy a la habitación – dijo dirigiéndose a dicho cuarto pero paró al escucharlo hablar.

– Yo tengo que buscar la ropa – se dijo a si mismo Len.

– Apúrate y báñate lenteja – le sacó la lengua y corrió a la habitación.

– Todavía no caigo en que sea su hermano gemelo – suspiró con cansancio reflejado en su rostro.

Subió la escalera y entró al cuarto, ahí estaba Rin tirada en la cama de ellos con los ojos cerrados pero los abrió al notar a su hermano ahí.

Para que no se incomoden, Len y Rin compartían habitación y cama, no eran nada del otro mundo para los otros integrantes del grupo, pero causaba un odio irremediable con la primera vocalista del grupo Miku Hatsune, la novia del rubio.

– ¿Te acordaste de buscar tu ropa? – le preguntó usando un tono maternal Rin.

– Si mamá – dijo riendo.

– No me digas mamá – le pegó un puñetazo en la cabeza.

– Bueno, perdón Rin – se fregó el sitio golpeado.

– Así está mejor – le sonrió.

– Bueno, me voy a bañar – se acercó a la puerta de salida del cuarto.

– Len, querido, tierno y olvidadizo hermanito... – se acercó a él y lo abrazó de los hombros, poniéndolo incómodo.

– ¿P-por q-qué olvidadizo? – se dio vuelta para mirarla a los ojos.

– Olvidadizo porque, no se si te acordás de que hoy a la mañana, un niño rubio y shota se le cayó una botella de plástico en el inodoro haciendo que este se revalzara y se ensucie todo el baño –

– Primero y principal Rin, no me digas shota...segundo...me había olvidado de eso – rió con la última frase dicha.

– Len...yo te digo como quiera, cuando yo quiera, en el lugar que quiera...no me vengas a decir que no puedo cuando dejas que tu novia se nos acerca y te dice "¿Cómo estás peluchito lindo?" – trató de imitar la vos de la odiosa de la novia de Len.

– B-b-bueno – se puso notablemente nervioso.

– Perdón si te puse nervioso Len pero...vos sabes que yo no me quedo nunca de brazos cruzados – le acarició la cabeza, haciendo que el chico se ruborice.

– C-c-cambiando de tema... ¿A qué baño me voy para bañarme? –

– Al privado de nosotros, el de acá – señaló Rin con el dedo.

– O-ok –

Ni lento, ni rápido, el joven Kagamine se introdujo en aquel cuarto...dejó en un placard la ropa de cambio y a continuación se desnudó (**N/A: asdasdasdadsadasdadasd**) y dejó en un cesto su ropa sucia...llenó la tina y se metió en ella...como el agua estaba algo caliente, los cachetes de él estaban sonrojados, haciéndolo lucir como un niño pequeño.

Pasaron los minutos hasta que Len escuchó unos golpes en la puerta...

– ¿Quién es? – preguntó con desgano.

– Soy yo, Rin...venía a decirte que en el piso está tu perfume raro y tu toalla –

–... – abrió los ojos sorprendido.

– Len... ¿Estás bien? –

– S-Si... ¿Qué hacemos? –

– Yo te podría alcanzar las cosas pero... –

– ¿Pero? –

– Len, tengo puesto solo una toalla...iba a esperar a que vos terminaras para bañarme – le dijo Rin ruborizada del otro lado de la puerta.

– Entonces... ¿Qué hacemos? – le preguntó también sonrojado al imaginarse como se vería ella con solo una toalla puesta.

– Mira digo escucha...yo voy a entrar con los ojos cerrados y vos por si acaso tápate con las manos ese sitio, luego vos me vas a decir cuando parar para que no me caiga en la tina ¿Entendiste? –

– S-si –

Al aceptar aquella propuesta de su hermana, él fijo su vista en la puerta, por ahí entró Rin como ella misma dijo: en solo una toalla...esto hizo que el rubio se pusiera rojo, la razón va más adelante y en el momento adecuado...ella, lentamente iba avanzando, mientras Len, no perdía la oportunidad de escanear cada centímetro posible de ella...justo cuando él estornudó, fue el momento en el que ella se tropezó con el borde de la tina y calló al frente suyo...haciendo que la toalla se le cayera y quede desnuda frente a él...

– ¡L-LEN, N-N-NO M-ME M-M-MI-MIRES! – se cubrió con ambos brazos y manos lo más rápido que pudo, pero eso fue tarde, pues él no se perdió ningún detalle de su cuerpo.

Por inercia sacó las manos de "ese" lugar y las colocó en los hombros de ella...

– ¿E-estás bien? ¿N-no t-te golpeaste o algo así? – le preguntó preocupado y a la ves nervioso por estar así con ella.

– ¡CUBRITE! – le gritó muy avergonzada, ruborizada y cerrando con fuerza los ojos...sonrojado el obedeció velozmente.

Después de ese momento vergonzoso, ella abrió los ojos y fijó su mirada en el rostro de su gemelo, que se encontraba con un notable rubor en sus mejillas.

– Perdón si te incomodé Rin – admitió apenado.

– No pasa nada Len... ¿Podrías abrir la llave del agua caliente?, esta está algo fría –

– Claro – retiró una mano de "ahí" e hizo lo que ella le pidió, luego la dejó en donde antes estaba.

– ¿Qué hacemos? – le preguntó Rin algo nerviosa y ni siquiera ella sabía el por que.

– Y yo que sé – suspiró empezando a recordar el cuerpo de su gemela.

– Ya podes cerrar la lluvia –

– Bueno – cerró la llave y volteó su vista al cuerpo de su hermana.

– No me escanees pervertido – le dijo algo sonrojada.

– Bueno, perdón – se apenó.

En ese justo momento la luz desapareció en toda la mansión, era un apagón...para infortunio del joven, Rin le teme a la oscuridad...

– Kyyyyyyyaaaaaaaaaa – gritó aferrándose a Len, olvidándose de su propia desnudes.

– R-Rin ¿Estás bien? – tartamudeó al sentir los senos de Rin en su tórax...su miembro estaba empezando a reaccionar, otra desgracia para él.

– S-si...Len...tengo miedo y frío – le dijo inocentemente ignorando un gran cambio en el chico.

Len Kagamine sentía algo que para mucha gente es pecaminoso, prohibido, inmoral...el hace unos tres años dejó de ver a Rin como a una simple hermana gemela...actualmente y con mucho esfuerzo no se abalanzaba sobre ella cuando esta se le acercaba...si no captaron, lo que se quiere expresar es que él se encuentra locamente enamorado de ella...el chico está al tanto de que su relación no es aceptada por la civilización, él sabe muy bien que un acto más allá que fraternal con Rin lo llevaría a cometer incesto...por eso, para intentar sepultar tales sentimientos hacia su gemela, aceptó la solicitud de una integrante del grupo, Miku Hatsune, para ser novios, aunque no está muy seguro actualmente de seguir con esa farsa, bien sabe que Miku lo ama, él a ella no...

– Rin...no tienes porque tener miedo...acuérdate de que siempre te he protegido de todo lo que pudiera dañarte, ¿Te acuerdas de cuando éramos chicos, te caías y raspabas las rodillas? – Rin asintió conmovida por las palabras de su gemelo – Yo era el que te ponía la curita o soplaba la herida, así que no tenés que tener miedo a nada mientras yo esté cerca – le susurró en el oído mientras la envolvía en un abrazo.

– Len... – suspiró en el cuello de él.

– Y...frío...eso puedo solucionarlo, ¿Querés? – su mirada demostraba deseo, lujuria, etcétera.

– ¿Cómo? – le preguntó inocentemente mientras su mirada demostraba duda.

Él no respondió verbalmente, si no físicamente...lentamente posó varias veces sus labios en el cuello de ella, besó, lamió y chupó la zona de la clavícula, sacándole unos tiernos y sensuales gritos de placer...luego de eso paró en seco y la miró a los ojos, pese a la oscuridad producida por el apagón, él la podía ver gracias a la luz de la luna, proveniente de una pequeña ventana situada para el lado del patio.

– Rin...hace tiempo he deseado poder decirte como me siento, emocionalmente...yo me quiero confesar ante ti –

– Len ¿Qué fue... –

– Shhhhhh... – Le puso un dedo en los labios y la calló – hace tres años me enamoré de una niña, muy linda a decir verdad, siempre jugaba con ella, nunca faltaba un momento en el que no riéramos...actualmente, me es difícil contenerme cerca de ella, cuando me habla, me da la mano, me pega, tengo ganas de tirarme encima de ella y besarla infinitamente con mucho amor, pero nunca me animé a hacerlo... – dirigió su vista a los cabellos rubios de su hermana mientras hablaba.

– Len... – suspiró conmovida falsamente por tales palabras, en su interior estaba muy furiosa, pues estaba segura de que hablaba de Miku, ya que ellas eran mejores amigas y siempre jugaban con su gemelo, nunca le agradó que se acercara a ella solo para poder hablar, divertirse, jugar con Len...por eso actualmente ellas se odian mutuamente.

– Ahora mismo que no hay nadie en la mansión, más que nosotros, voy a aprovechar...Rin Kagamine estoy enamorado de ti...daisuki Rin...aishiteru...por favor, solo quería que me escucharas, si no me correspondes solo te pido que hagas como que nada pasó – se declaró apartando la vista hacia la pared.

– ¿Esto es enserio Len? – pregunto su gemela estupefacta.

– Si, yo no juego con estas cosas – esta vez la miró a los ojos.

– Y-yo también te amo – susurró ella.

Sin que él pudiera reaccionar, lo besó pasional y lujuriosamente...Len tampoco se quedó atrás pues un de sus manos se aventuró a uno de los pechos de ella, cuando lo encontró, lo apretó suavemente y con el pulgar empezó a masajear el pezón, con el mismo pulgar y con el dedo índice lo pellizcó de igual manera que como lo masajeó...entre los besos ella soltaba puros jadeos y alguno que otro gemido...pero no crean que Rin solo se conformaba con besos que daban a entender la pasión y el deseo que se tenían, no, claro que no, sin que su gemelo se diera cuenta, ella agarró su pene y lo masajeó un poco, sacándole unos roncos y sexys gemidos...ambos estaban dispuestos a ir más lejos de no ser porque escucharon el ruido de los cajones de un ropero abrirse, eso hizo que se separaran ruborizados por lo sucedido.

Al rato, después de que ese sonido lo hubiesen escuchado, volvió la luz...ahí los gemelos se separaron más no se taparon, ambos miraban la puerta...

– ¿Quién será Miku o Kaito? – preguntó Len.

– Haber, Kaito no puede entrar a nuestra habitación por un pleito que tuvimos en este mismo lugar y lo veté de acá, él no es tan boludo para entrar, aún sabiendo que nosotros estamos en la casa...eso quiere decir que la intrusa en nuestro cuarto es Miku – sacó rápidamente la conclusión Rin, sorprendiendo a Len.

– Hay veces que de verdad me sorprendes Rin – le acarició la cabeza.

– Si, lo sé – sonrió creídamente.

– ¿Quién va a ver que está haciendo? – preguntó Len.

– Yo – se levantó dejando todo su cuerpo a la vista de su gemelo quien la miraba sonrojado y conmovido.

– Suerte – le susurró se gemelo.

– Gracias – le sonrió y se acercó a la puerta.

Como dijo Rin, la intrusa era Miku Hatsune, su odiosa cuñada...fácilmente podrías notar lo enojada y furiosa que se encontraba pues contraía su mandíbula y fruncía el ceño.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quién es? – preguntó curiosamente el único varón de aquel cuarto.

– Es Miku, tu novia – dijo aún más furiosa que antes, si es posible, ella.

– Aja, ¿Qué está haciendo ahí? –

– E-es-está revisando o no se que hace, pero está con tus bóxers negros – le dijo con un tono gracioso pero a la ves serio.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – gritó pero sólo para que su hermana lo escuchara.

Rápidamente se levantó dejando a la vista su orgullo como hombre y se acercó a Rin, pero sin malas intenciones por ahora, se posicionó detrás de ella y se asomó a la puerta, confirmando lo dicho anteriormente por la rubia.

Sin querer, al asomarse pegó ambos cuerpos mucho, por lo tanto los dos sexos se rozaron creándoles unas sensaciones nuevas y un suspiro a cada uno, al instante él se separó de ella y le pidió perdón.

– ¿Qué hacemos entonces? – dijo con la vista fija en los senos de su gemela.

– Deja de mirarme y no, no se que podemos hacer – suspiro algo enojada con Len por la mirada descarada que le mandaba.

– ¡Ya se! – dijo sonriendo y acercándose al oído de la chica para contarle su plan.

– Más vale que sea bueno –

– Es más que bueno hermanita querida – le robó un besó corto.

Len le contó su plan mientras que Rin sonreía cada vez más feliz de lo furiosa que se iría a poner su "cuñada".

– Está bien, está muy bueno tu plan Len –

– Más que bueno yo diría excelente, ¿no? –

– No exageres, ¿empezamos? – dijo ella, mientras buscaba las dos toallas más chicas del placard, cuando dio con ellas le entregó una a su gemelo, cuando se las acomodaron rieron un poco. Las toallas solo cubrían lo necesario.

Cuando se calmaron, Len sonriendo salió del baño mientras miraba a la peli-aqua agachada en los cajones donde guardaba su ropa interior.

– ¿Miku? ¿Qué haces acá y qué haces con esas cosas? – se hizo el desentendido satisfactoriamente ya que la adolescente no se dio cuenta.

– L-L-Len, b-bebé – ella se levantó de donde estaba rápidamente mirándolo nerviosa y con un leve sonrojo.

– Vamos, responde a mis preguntas Miku – se sentó en la cama de Rin y de él.

– P-pues v-veras...v-vi ropa tuya tirada y me puse a doblarla y a guardarla – dijo nerviosa notablemente.

– ¿Estás segura que es eso?, porque me pareció que Rin ya la había doblado y guardado a toda esa ropa – le dijo actuando de forma inocente sin que su "novia" se diera cuenta, al nombrar Len a su hermana, Miku arrugó la nariz disgustada por lo que él había dicho.

– Len, eres mi novio, por lo tanto yo soy la única que puede lavar y/o tocar tu ropa interior –

– Pero ella es mi hermanita, es lo mismo, yo toco y a veces lavo la de ella...tiene todo el derecho de hacerlo si quiere – seguía con el mismo tono inocente en su vos.

– ¿Cómo que tocarla?, Len, acaso vos tocas la ropa de tu gemela por puro gusto – se quedó algo asqueada.

– No, como piensas eso, simplemente cuando ella se compra algo, yo soy el primero que la ve con aquella prenda o verifica – le habló con un tono de sabiduría.

– L-Len, ¿vos ves a tu hermana en interiores? – preguntó nerviosa y algo asqueada.

– Si, por ejemplo, en verano como hace calor dormimos casi sin ropa a excepción de la interior –

– ¡Len, solo a mí debes ver en ropa interior! – le dijo enojada.

– ¡Len, te olvidaste... oh, hay visitas – apareció Rin con la pequeña toalla y el perfume de Len en la mano, además cargando con una mirada de odio hacía Miku.

Miku se dio cuenta de que ambos gemelo de 14 años estaban mojados, en pequeñas toallas y que además salieron del mismo cuarto de baño.

– Me dan asco ambos, pero más vos Rin – retrocedió un paso la chica,

– No le digas esas cosas a mi hermana – le recriminó Len.

– ¡PERO SE BAÑARON JUNTOS Y DESNUDOS! – dijo con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¿Y qué?, vos no sabes que hacen los gemelos porque simplemente nunca te gustó estar con Mikuo – le dijo Rin cansada de la situación.

– Miku, es normal para nosotros bañarnos juntos, somos gemelos por dios, hacemos todo juntos – le hizo saber Len.

– Len, yo soy la primera mujer que debiste haber visto, no a tu gemela –

– ¿Acaso estás celosa de que yo hubiese sido la primera mujer que vio el cuerpazo de Len? – le dijo burlonamente.

– Miku, lo siento pero tenemos que terminar – le dijo decidido a su novia que en este preciso momento abrió los ojos sorprendida y triste.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! –

– Lo que oíste Miku, no puedo salir con una persona a la cual no amo y menos sabiendo que sale conmigo por pura popularidad – le aclaró dejando algo sorprendida, pero sin demostrarlo, a Rin.

– Está bien Len, pero no deserto...yo te voy a conquistar y vas a ser mío – le dijo Miku esperanzada y sonriendo para sí misma.

Rin no aguantó y se largo a reír, a Len le salió una gotita estilo anime y Miku se extrañó.

– ¿Enserio Miku?, yo creo que no vas a poder – dijo la rubia para después seguir riendo.

– Dime Len, hay alguien más, ¿No? – sonrió con tristeza, Len se paró de la cama y se acercó a su hermana.

– Si Miku, hay alguien más – suspiró lo último dicho.

Seguidamente Miku se retiró de aquel cuarto mientras que Rin seguía riendo y Len la observaba.

– Rin creo que ya podes parar de reír – le recomendó su gemelo.

– P-p-pero fue tan gracioso "te voy a conquistar y vas a ser mío" – dijo tratando sin éxito de imitar la vos de Miku.

– Está bien lo admito, fue gracioso pero nada más, no hay que exagerarlo –

– Amargado – susurró desganada Rin pero el rubio alcanzó a escucharla.

– Lo sé, pero soy tú amargado preciosa – le sonrió de la manera más sexy posible.

– ¡LEN! – se cubrió la cara avergonzada y muy ruborizada.

– ¿Qué?, si lo que digo es pura verdad – se acercó a su gemela y con la yema del dedo le recorrió la espalda, provocándole un escalofrío a Rin.

– ¿Qué haces? – se alejó un poco.

– Te miro, te toco, ¿Por? – fingió sin éxito.

– Con Miku puede funcionar, pero no conmigo Len –

– Muchas gracias por decirlo querida – dijo sarcásticamente.

– De nada cielo – le dijo de igual manera.

– Bueno...ahora que Miku no está podemos seguir jugando, ¿No? – le susurró de manera provocativa en el oído a la rubia, sacándole un suspiro.

– No se... –

– Si no te decides voy a tener que verme obligado a avanzar con o sin tú consentimiento – la amenazó con vos tranquila y pasiva.

– Déjame...pensarlo –

– No y punto, voy a avanzar sin tú consentimiento hermanita – le dijo serio para luego besarla vorazmente y con mucha pasión, para su sorpresa el beso fue correspondido con mucho esfuerzo, luego de sentir como devolvía aquel tacto producido por sus labios con los de su gemela, se separó y la miró a los ojos sonriéndole.

– ¿Y qué pasaría si esto se nos sale de nuestras manos? – Preguntó afligida Rin – ¿Qué pasaría si otros nos descubren? ¿Cómo o qué haríamos? – soltó unas lágrimas, mientras Len solo la observaba sonriendo con tristeza.

– No sé Rin pero...si estamos juntos en esto es seguro que vamos a estar mejor que separados, ¿No?...es como dicen "el amor es la fuerza más poderosa", si nuestro amor y cariño es puro, entonces no hay que temerle a la opinión de los demás porque nosotros nunca la pedimos, tenemos que estar al pendiente de nuestras propias quejas, pedidos y más cosas...si no me entendiste...estoy muy cursi con esto – rió nervioso y algo sonrojado – Si no me entendiste, simplemente te digo que solo tienes que estar absorta a lo que nos rodea y fijarte solo en mí – le sonrió con ternura y cariño mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y luego la besaba siendo correspondido al instante, al separarse, la rubia tomó la palabra.

– Len, te amo a pesar de ser hermanos y gemelos a la ves, si tú dices que solo tengo que fijarme en ti, yo voy a cumplir con esa encomienda, solo ten por seguro de que nunca vas a estar sólo – le besó la punta de la nariz, sacándole una risita al chico.

A continuación, dieron inicio a aquel impuro, pecaminoso y perverso acto, pero para ellos era un acontecimiento de puro cariño, amor y pasión.

Se besaron como si fuese lo último de sus vidas y pegaron sus cuerpos, sin darse cuenta de que sus toallas se aflojaron un poco, sin perder más tiempo Len agarró a su gemela por los muslos para alzarla y ella se enroscó con las piernas en la cintura de él, con sus manos Rin agarraba el rubio y sedoso cabello de su gemelo para atraerlo más hacia ella mientras que Len los guiaba hacia la cama, cuando dio con ella la tiró lo más suave que pudo, que no fue mucha, a esta. Para él, lo que veía era la imagen más excitante de su vida, el amor de su vida sonrojada, jadeando y con una mirada lujuriosa que sólo él vería. Para Rin, esto era el cielo, nunca se imaginó que alguien tan cercano a ella le hiciese sentir semejante placer.

Cuando el chico salió de su mundo se acercó al cuello de ella en donde lamió, chupó y besó dejando unas marcas rojizas y unos rastros de saliva, mientras ella soltaba unos suaves y sensuales suspiros entre cortados. Él retiró la floja toalla, la cual era casi diminuta, y descendió al pecho derecho de ella en el cual realizó las mismas cosas que hizo en el cuello, chupar, lamer y besar; con una mano masajeaba el seno libre de la boca y con la otra evitaba poner todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de la chica de sus sueños. Cuando Len se dio cuenta de que el pezón al cual estimulaba estaba erecto, pasó a estimular el otro con las mismas técnicas. Rin no hacía nada más que lanzar al aire muchos gritos de un puro y excitante placer en nombre al único hombre con el cual estaría en la cama, y el hombre correspondía a su único hermano gemelo Len Kagamine. Mientras, Len estaba deseoso de mucho más, así que descendió con sus besos hasta el ombligo de la rubia pero no se detuvo ahí, siguió bajando hasta la intimidad de ella, al llegar volvió a subir y la besó en los labios con mucha pasión pero igual fue correspondido de la misma forma. Sin dejar de darle besos a su hermana, llevó una mano al sexo de ella y empezó con el dedo índice a buscar el tan deseoso clítoris. Cuando lo encontró le sacó un gemido más fuerte a Rin pero que fue callado con un beso. Él al notar lo húmeda que se encontraba allá abajo, con facilidad metió un dedo sacándole un gemido de dolor y placer combinado, luego introdució otro y después uno más, quedando así tres dedos en el interior de ella. Luego de un ratito, él empezó a moverlos sacándolos y metiéndolos, y así sucesivamente. Este ejercicio fue culminado al escuchar, Len, como su hermana gemía más fuerte que antes y expulsaba su primer orgasmo.

– Me gustaría saber como sabes... ¿Me dejarías probarte? – le preguntó sonriendo seductoramente.

Ella le respondió solo con un solo y significativo gesto, un asentimiento. Él, al notar que ella accedió a su pedido, sonrió para sí mismo.

A continuación, él untó con un dedo algo de ese líquido seminal, luego se lo acercó a su boca y lo lamió...

– Eres deliciosa Rin – se acercó al rostro de ella y luego lo besó con mucha pasión.

– L-L-Len t-te ne-necesito a-adentro m-mío – dijo con mucha dificultad y una gran necesidad.

– Hay que hermanita pervertida tengo – dijo con un tono pícaro.

– ¡Len! –

– Ya va, ya va Rin – le besó la punta de la nariz.

Luego de decir aquellas palabras, él se posicionó encima de ella, en cuatro patas. Mientras ella flexionaba sus piernas para darle mejor acceso al miembro del rubio jadeaba con algo de temor. Él al notarlo se preocupó y le preguntó.

– ¿Estás bien Rin? – acercó su rostro al de su hermana, más no lo rozó siquiera, solo acarició con su mano su mejilla.

– Solo tengo algo de miedo –

– Es normal eso Rin, en todas las chicas en su primera vez – le sonrió para calmarla y lo logró.

– Gracias Len, Gracias –

Después de esas palabras él empezó a avanzar en la entrada de ella haciendo que suelte unos quejidos de dolor.

– M-Me du-duele – le dijo mientras unas lágrimas se le escapaban.

Él se conmovió y entonces solo se le ocurrió, para al menos restar el dolor, besarla lento y con mucho cariño. Él siguió avanzando en la virgen entrada hasta que una fina tela de himen se le cruzó en el camino.

– Rin, perdón – dijo antes de romper la telita y de que Rin fuera soltar un grito algo fuerte pero que fue silenciado con otro beso.

Len se mantuvo un tiempo quieto observando a su hermana esperando una señal para poder continuar, entonces Rin le dijo que ya podía moverse. Él sacó su miembro de la intimidad de ella pero con ello un gemido se le escapó a Rin. Entró y salió seguidamente sin parar.

Gemidos sin ser retenidos resonaban en una de las habitaciones de la mansión vocaloid, en la cual el deseo, la pasión y el amor, eran los sentimientos principales de este encuentro.

– L-Len m-me vengo – le avisó entre gemidos y jadeos.

– Y-yo ta-también –

Luego de una serie más de gritos de puro placer, Len se derramó en el interior de ella dejando su semilla y Rin tuvo su segundo orgasmo en la noche.

– ¡LEN/RIN! – dijeron a la ves.

Al instante después de esos gemidos, Len cayó sobre su hermana jadeando al igual que ella. Con mucho esfuerzo, él se movió para quedar a su lado.

– Eso fue increíble Len – le dijo Rin entre jadeos y casi dormida.

– Si, pero no es la única vez que lo vas a disfrutar – dijo igual que ella: jadeando y adormecido.

– Tengo mucho sueño Len – se acurrucó en el pecho de el rubio.

– Yo también – la abrazó como queriendo protegerla de algo.

– Te amo –

– Yo mucho más –

Eso fue lo último que dijeron en la noche ya que después cayeron en brazos de Morfeo profundamente dormidos y con unas sonrisas en sus rostros de felicidad.

**N/A: ¿Merece review? ojala. Saludos gente.**

**5 Hojas me tomó este One-Shot ¡ 5 ! y 4.376 palabras (quitando las Notas de Autor).**


End file.
